


A crown of thorns for the loveliest

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, bokuroo - Freeform, bunch of bros being saps together, sappy flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bro, you’re too pretty.”</p><p>“ I think your pretty as well Bro. Your eyes look pretty good, In a good kind of way.<br/>”<br/>“Yeah..well…but you’re pretty all over. You’ve got a pretty face and pretty legs. Totally unfair bro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A crown of thorns for the loveliest

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based this time on Puedraw's amazing drawing of a whining Bokuto complaining about Kuroo's prettiness. 
> 
> You can check the pic here: http://puedraws.tumblr.com/post/141722299397/bokuto-is-someone-who-would-complain-about-kuroos
> 
> She also drew a KurooxBokuto nsfw for those who are interested.

"Bro, you're too pretty." Bokuto moaned as he slushed down the mug of beer he was drinking.

" I think your pretty as well Bro. Your eyes look pretty good, In a good kind of way." Kuroo looked at him in a 'What brought this on?' face. 

"Yeah..well...but you're pretty all over. You've got a pretty face and pretty legs. Totally unfair bro." Bokuto whined as he continued hugging around his waist . 'Pretty' he also noted as his mind designated Kuroo as a symbol of all things unfair.

"Don't go stealing all the girls now." He pouted to which Kuroo laughed.

"Don't worry Bro. "Kuroo leaned in closer.

"Because I'll pick you over them anytime." He finished with a crooked cat's grin on his face.

"Out of everyone in the bar right now I'd totally pick you." 

"Oh?" Bokuto quirked his eyebrow. 

"Gonna pick me as your Queen of Love and Beauty?" 

"I'll even give you a crown of roses if you want."

"They better be blue."

Kuroo smiled.

"I 'll raid the nearest flower shop or spray paint them blue for you if I have to, down to the last fucking petal." 

 

00000000  
Later on the crown gets stuck around Bokuto's owlish hairstyle. Some thorns scraped because Kuroo forgot to take them all out, so he spends the night massaging and kissing his brofriend's scalp. After which they laugh and have a Game of Thrones marathon and make corny jokes about how Kuroo gave him a rose full of thorns and how he still loves him, with thorns and all.


End file.
